Original High
by Thay23
Summary: A fanfiction for TO. Hayley goes back to New Orleans the place where she used to go and now she stay and makes a new friend and reconects with her friends and makes enemies at the same time. Sophie decides to stay away from Elijah, but he scan't ignore the attraction between them. Davina struggles with her feeling for Kol, Rebekah tries to help out. Klayley, Solijah, Kolvina, Davim
1. Welcome Home

Hey this is a fiction story for The Originals

The pairings are Klayley, Solijah, Carcel, Kolvina and Rebekah + oc

Here's the story

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Hayley's POV

It's the day before the last day of summer vacation.I was driving in my car on my way to New Orleans. I had a fight with my foster parents about my parents. My foster dad Jack Lewis always hated me since they found me in their doorstep when I was a baby. He had a secret that I discovered, but that is a story maybe for another time. I parked my car in two street further from the restaurant. I grabbed my bag with my clothes, music, laptop and tooth brush and was walking in the restaurant. I saw from a distance my BFF Sophie Deveraux making some gumbal, whi

le I saw my other BFF Camille passing drinks to the other customers. Sophie saw me and made a movement with her hand as in saying come here. The minute I stood n front of her, She hugged me gently because of my bruises.

"Hayley, I can't believe that your here. I got your text and everything is settled. You can live with Cami and I above the restaurant." We both laughed in joy as we went opened the door to the appartement. The walls were dark red and the wooden floor was dark brown. The furniter was brown and the couches were from leather. A flatscreen tv was on the wall and the kitchenas by the window. By looking at the room I knew Cami was the one who decorated the place. Sophie let me to my room and by the look it, she was the one who decorated it. Dark purple and black bedsheets, dark brown walls and a antique black chandelier. My desk was by the window and my closet next to the door. My bed was by the wall next to the closet.

"Thanks Soph!" I said happy. She smiled and helped me pack out. Jane-Anne called and said that I start school on Monday. Sophie and Cami called Davina Kane and Rebekah Mikaelson to ask if they want to go to a club. They said yes and came over to prepare."HEYYYY" Rebekah and Davina greeted us.

"I'm glad your back Ley. I thought we will never see you again." Davina said while hugging me."We thought that too, but here she is!" Camille said happy."And from now on she stays here with us." Rebekah laughed when Sophie said that.

"Come on let's go. Were gonna celebrate!" Rebekah screamed with started to change clothes and went out. Rebekah wore a strapless black dress that came to her knees. With black heels that showed her long legs. Davina wore a white top wit black short shorts and black flat shoes. Cami wore a grey straples top with black flat shoes and a dark red skirt that came to her knees. Sophie and I both wore black skinny jeans, black convers, but she wore a loose white top with on it a symbol of a star and silver bracelets.

I wore a grey shirt with a necklace that belonged to my real mother and a bracelet with a wolf on it.

* * *

Sophie's POV

We closed the bar/restaurant and went to a club, but that club was at Rebekah's friend Marcel's house. When we got in we looked for a bar and ordered some drinks. Each of us drank 6 or 8 shots of tequila or was it bourbon? My favorite song came on and dragged Hayley and the other girls with me to the dance floor. We danced and got the attention from some boys we know. I saw one of the boys looking at me and walking towards me. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was tall and wore a white shirt with a grey suit jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He looks familiar to me, but I can't remember thanks to those shots.

"I think it's time to get out of here, 'cause I know this is not really your style." He whispered into my ear. I saw Rebekah swaying her hips with Marcel and Davina dancing with Kol. Cami was dancing with another boy. A friend of Marcel. I couldn't find Hayley and I was starting to get worried.

"Uh oh where's Hayley? I can't find her?" I said out loud. The boy looked at me.

"Hayley? Oh yeah your BFF. Don't worry Sophie! I saw her upstairs with my brother dancing and talking." He said looking at me while dragging me upstairs. He looked tired and panicked. We both landed in someone's bedroom. He locked the door and looked at me. I was surprised. How did he know about me and Hayley being BFF's? How did he know my name?"What's the matter with you? First we are talking normal, and now were in someone's bedroom. " I said looking at him mad, but I had to laugh.

"My girlfriend is here also and she's driving me nuts. Always wants to kiss me and make out with me in my bedroom." He said sitting on the king sized bed. I laughed and sat next to him and looked at the room. It looked familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."You know. You look just like my friend Elijah Mikaelson. He has the same problem like you with his clingy stupid girlfriend. Because of her, I never saw him again." I said almost in tears, but I kept it cool. The boy looked surprised and hugged me. Suddenly I did something stupid I kissed him and he didn't push me, but kissed me back.

We made out and fell asleep on the king sized next morningI was awoken by the sunlight that came in the room. And also by a text from Cami"Guys it's Sunday. We have to get out now! Meet me downstairs."I stood up and put my jeans and top on and grabbed my converse.

I unlocked the door and looked at the boy who was sleeping soundless . I walked downstairs and saw a few people passed out on the floor. On my way I saw Hayley and Davina fully dressed. When we were downstairs we saw Cami and Rebekah standing in the hall. When we all left , I had a feeling that someone was staring at me

This the end of the chapter 1

Chapter 2 will come soon.

In the next chapter you'll find out what happened after the party in

Elijah's POV and what happened to Hayley in Klaus' POV. Tell me what you think of this story and if you want me to continue in the comment section.

Thay23


	2. A new Start

Chapter 2: A New Start

?'s POV When I woke up before the mystery girl, I saw her checking her phone and then her wearing her clothes from last night. I was surprise that she knew my name, even if she didn't knew it. I started to dress myself properly and went downstairs. I saw my brother Niklaus Mikaelson eating some toast and Marcel walking around searching for his shirt. I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and grabbed a gals to pour it in. I kept thinking about the girl who looked familiar to me. I knew my best friend hated my girlfriend Katherine Pierce. Then it hit me, just like that.

"Klaus...I think that I made a mistake last night." I said while thinking through. Kol came in looking pleased. I saw him dancing with his crush Davina Kane and my sister Rebekah Mikaelson dancing with Camille Jones and Marcel Santiago."What's the matter. Feeling guilty for running away from Katherine?" Marcel said while Kol and Klaus laughed about some pictures from last night.

"No...a little about that, but I think I made out with..."

"With who?" I herd my sister Rebekah say when she came in eating a apple."Where were you? Did you left with Cami and the other girls?" Kol asked her looking nervous.

"Yeah I did and we had something to celebrate. You know Hayley Chamberlain? She is back and she stays with Cam and Soph." Kol looked happy, while me ignoring all of it and trying to snap Klaus out of his dreams."Klaus wake up. I said that I made a mistake last night with a girl." I screamed in his ear and he slapped me with his second toasted bread.

Kol and Rebekah looked at me smiling and he handed her a glass of Orange Juice. I saw Marcel leaning against the wall with the same smirk

"I talked to Sophie and she was really shocked about her discovery. You'll be just as shocked as her."

"About what?" I said hoping my theory wasn't stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder in a brotherly words Marcel said next made my theory true.

"Elijah Mikaelson...You made out with Sophie Deveraux last night."The others looked happy, but I was far from it.I hope that Katherine never finds out about this.

Klaus's POV

It was the first day of school and I wanted to start fresh. I didn't remember what happened to me at the party, but I always thought about a girl with long/short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes with a sweet, angelic voice.I saw my brother Elijah looking nervous and saw what he was staring at. He was looking at Sophie who was walking with a new face who looked familiar. He wanted to talk to her and got his chance. The new girl was walking to her locker that was next to mine. I scanned her from head to toe and found her wore black converse, with black skinny jeans, a re

d blouse with a white top under it. She looked beautiful and when I looked at her bracelet I started to remember what happened at the party.

The music was blasting through the speakers and saw many people dancing on the dance floor. I saw Sophie, Davina, Camille, Bekah and a new girl dancing on the dancefloor. I didn't enjoy the party much, because I found out that My girlfriend Caroline Forbes Cheated on me with my best friend Tyler Lockwood. I heard the news from my friend Stefan Salvatore who showed me a new picture of them making out which was posted on Caroline's Instagram page by her.I

I broke up with her through a text message. Kol said to have some fun so I did. I went downstairs to see the new girl looking beautiful. I whispered in her eat that we should go upstairs where the dancing was alot more fun. We were upstairs and danced to her favorite song by Icona Pop called I love it. She was moving with me to the music. I felt the room getting hotter so we went to the balcony.I noticed that she was a little drunk. She looked worried for a second but shrugged it off. She looked at me and asked me something I was dying to hear.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been thrown away like someone's garbage." She put my hand in hers and we looked over New Orleanse."I always loved this town. The music, the people, the gumbal of my BFF Sophie , but most of al the city itself."I took in her face and saw a bruise on her left cheek. I touched it and she back away from my hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized to her.

"It's okay...I was scared that's all." She looked at my hand while thinking."It's just that my foster dad always used to hit me after I found out about his secret. What he did to my foster mom behind her back. Each night when I was asleep he came to my room and threatened me that if I said it to her, he'll kill me." I hugged her and let her cry on my black shirt. I couldn't believe it that such a amazing girl had a bad person of a foster parent."What did you do?""I told her, but she didn't believe me. She thought that I was stealing her husband from her. We were fighting and I left. I came here and from now on I live here in New Oerleans."

When she was finished she looked at me and apologized for telling her past with me. I told her about my ex girlfriend and what she did to me.

"She is stupid for doing that to you, 'cause I think your way better without her."

After all of this we started to dance more and after a incident we kissed and made next morning she was gone and I wondered if I would ever see her I remember. She was the girl from last night and she didn't tell me her name. Because of her bracelet I called her little wolf or wolf girl.

I saw her looking at her schedule for her first class. I walked towards her. We bumped against each other and she dropped her book. I grabbed it and read the title and author.

"City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare!? You have a interesting book." I headed it to her and she looked at me with the same expression like mine. She whispered to me and said:

"Your the boy from the party." I nodded and looked at her.

"You must be the girl the. We never got each other's name so I called you Wolf Girl or Little Wolf." She laughed and said that she called me the Hybrid King, cause I have the looks of a vampire and a werewolf.

She shook my hand and laughed."My name is Hayley Chamberlain aka Wolf Girl and what's yours?"

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson aka Hybrid King. What for class do you have right now?"

We looked at our schedules and we had the first three periods English, History, and Art together with Elijah, Sophie and Marcel. We grabbed our stuff and went to class.

That was chapter 2.

Chapter 3 will be in Kol's and Davina's POV.

In the chapter will be Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt.

Give your opinion in a review.

Thay23


	3. Our Dramatic Life

Original High School

Chapter 3: Our Dramatic Life

* * *

Davina's POV

While I was in class thinking about the party and of course of my crush Kol Mikaelson I was working on my French assignment when I saw a friend of mine called Bonnie Benette who is dating Kol right now. Kol once or twice every five months is dating with a girl and then breaks up with them. I am tired of waiting for Kol to be single again. I am so lucky that I ignored him today, because I just wanted to spent my time with the girls, Jeremy Petrova and Matt Donovan. The boys maybe be jocks, but at least they are nic

Bonnie is nice to and so is Elena Petrova, but Elena and Carolinse fare one of the populair girls and so are Katherine Pierce and Bonnie Benette. Rebakah is on the cheerleading squad, but she isn't like those drama queens. I heard the bell rang and went to the cafeteria to meet with Rebekah, Camille, Sophie and Hayley at our lunch table. We told Hayley about the lunch food being disgusting and some other reason that happen. So we went to a snackbar to eat fries. We were talking about The Mortal Instruments and all agreed that Klaus and Jace would be brothers in another dimension.

When I got a text message from Marcel asking where we were Cami called him on her cellphone and waited for him to pick up.

"He doesn't pick up. What a useless friend." Cami said. We sat at a booth near the door. Hayley and Rebakah were eating their hamburgers and fries while Sophie was looking down after eating.

"Soph what is it?" Bekah asked her after making some pictures. Hayley sat between Rebakah and Sophie and hugged her. Sophie smiled and looked at us.

"I am trying to avoid Elijah, because of Katherine who has been clingy on Eli since class started. This is so stupid.""What's so stupid?" We looked up and saw Elijah, Klaus, Marcel, Kol, Matt and Jeremy coming in lootking yat us. Jeremy came to sit next to me while Marcel sat next to Cami, Klaus next to Rebekah and Hayley, Matt and Kol next to Sophie and Elijah was standing looking nervous at Kol and then to Sophie.

"How are you ladies doing here?" Marcel asked us looking worried and mad."I thought we said we will eat in the Cafeteria and not at Raziel's Diner."Kol said looking at me glaring at me. I smiled to him and continue to share my fries with Jeremy.

"There was a change of plans." Cami said looking at the boys.

"Actually it was my Idea, because that Pierce girl was just desparatly asking for a punch in the face."said Sophie looking at Elijah. I noticed the bruse on her left arm.

"I heard something about a girl fight in the Cafeteria. Was it you vs Katherine?" Kol said almost laughing."Yeah and Hayley and Davina also fought Caroline and Bonnie." Klaus looked at Hayley shocked.

"Why did you girls figh

t?" Matt asked while we noticed Marcel and Camille left and Jeremy text me that he'll see me tomorrow.

"They insulted us. Caroline called Hayley a boyfriend stealer and Bonnie kissed Jeremy behind Kol's back." Rebekah said looking at the boys. After closing this discussion. We went back to school again.

Kol's POV

After 4 boring classes I grabbed my car and drove back home. I was thinking about what Bekah said about what Bonnie did. I pretended to be surprised, but it was part of the plan. See I don't like Jeremy and Davina hanging around with each other. While arriving home I heard two people fighting with each other and I could hear the dramatic voice was Katherine. What surprised me was that the hard voice belonged to Elijah.

"How could you be so stupid to do that to her?" I heard Elijah asking to Kat.

"Because I wanted to show her that NOBODY gets my guy." Kat screamed. I went to the kitchen where Marcel, Rebekah and Klaus were sitting by the kitchen island while eating popcorn and drinking soda. While not taking the scene of Kat and Eli I walked to the others and sat next to Klaus.

"Want some popcorn brother?" Klaus asked looking excited and intro the story."Thank you brother. Marc pass me the soda!" Marcel gave me the soda and we passen food and drinks.

"Quiet guys. This is the scene where she demands to know what he feels for the other girl." We looked at the scene in front of us.

"Why do you keep defending her?""I don't know what your talking about Katherine.""You know exacly what I'm talking about Elijah. You are defending that Deveraux girl again. I don't know what you see in her. She is a pathetic weak creature that shouldn't be living in this society."

"She is not a pathetic weak creature. She's someone that I know and trust." Elijah said looking at his secret girlfriend. Eli and Kat were in a secret relationship, because Kat didn't want to be seen with someone like Elijah. The good boy and she's the bad girl so she has a pathetic'reputatie' to up hold.

"This is so intense! What do you think guys?" Marcel said looking at the others.

"I can't believe that I shipped them together. She has been unfaithful to him multiple times." Rebekah said.

"I can't believe that this isn't a cw show." Klaus said surprised at the moment.

"I know we should make a show called 'The Originals' It's about a Hybrid who comes to New Orleans, because he heard that a witch is plotting against him."I said excited by the idea."He finds out that his former protege is the King of the town. He hears from the witch's sister that she wants to stop the king and needs his help. She and His onder brother convice him and the girl he had a one night stand with is pregnant with his child. At first he doesn't believe it, but later he agrees to help." Marcel said happy.

"While plotting against the king. Dark secrets come to ligh, Friendships are made and is in the air. Loyalthy and Family are being tested. And also romance is in the air." Rebakah said laughing and high fiving the guys.

"That is a show I would watch." Klaus said laughing. We all looked at the scene again.

"Do you have feelings for that girl?" Katherine said with tears running down her face. Elijah didn't look her in the eyes.

"Answer me. Do you have feelings for her? Do you love me?" She said feeling suddenly weaker and weaker.

"ANSWER ME!" She scremed at him. We were almost on the edge of the kitche island when we were not hearing him. Suddenly we heard a loud SMACK! And we look shocked and surprised. We saw Katherine holding her hand to her left cheek. We saw Elijah looking pissed of, but he was calm at the same time. That is what made the mood of the scene so creepy. Elijah stood in front of Katherine while she was trying to back away. He grabbed her arm violently and looked her straight in the eye.

"What I feel for her...is none of your business. You want to know if I love you?" He said dangerously calm and stressed. She nervously shook her head into a yes.

"I never loved you after I found out that you used me every time. Lying where you were going while youre were throwing me away for those Salvatore Brothers or for that Lockwood kid who you have been screwing around with. Or that boy Matt who you blackmailed to sleep with you."

Katherine looked shocked and started to cry again.

"Please...I beg you. Give me another chance."

"No I won't give you that anymore. You don't deserve another chance. We have this fight every time when you see me hanging around with Sophie."

Rebekah and Marcel kept eating the popcorn like Klaus and I did. We were impressed when he said those next words:"

"It's over Katherina Gilbert. If you try to hurt her again like you did almost today. You will get it. Understand?" He said dangerously low to her. Elijah let her go and Katherina ran away from this house. Elijah looked at us and was confused.

"Enjoyed the show?" We shook our heads in a yes and cleaned everything up. Elijah left the room to go eat some gumbo at Sophie's place. He called her and said he wanted to talk to her. The other girls were studying in the library at school. Rebekah, Klaus and Marcel suggested that we should go there to to study.

At least I see Davina again and I hope Jeremy Petrov is not there. We went to the car, got in and Bekah started the engine. Marcel grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

"Up to the school library!" We laughed.

"Never thought Marcel would say that!"

We laughed and drove to school.

Chapter 4 will come soon.

Thay23


End file.
